


Eased

by xGinata



Category: NARUHINA - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGinata/pseuds/xGinata
Summary: Hinata has reoccurring nightmares, after a panic attack she realizes the only person that helps is Naruto...
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, NaruHina
Kudos: 9





	Eased

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I’ve written in like 5 years so bare with me please. English is not my first language so excuse me for any grammar mistakes pls 💕
> 
> If you have any ideas for prompts please send them my way. Lmk what prompt you want written 🥺
> 
> Also, this is my first time watching Naruto and I am still in the middle of it.

Hinata*

Everyone is hurting, everything is in ruins and everyone who died, stays that way. Its a horrific nightmare I’ve been having since Pains attack on the hidden leaf. I shouldn’t, I know Naruto defeated Pain. Naruto proved everyone wrong, he proved he was just as part of the hidden leaf as anyone else. He showed them he wasn’t just the nine-tails jinchuriki. I know our fight isn’t finished yet but I wish this nightmare would go away. I’ve grown in courage to know we shouldnt be afraid. But the one thing that scares me is what if Naruto dies? I looked at him and told him my feelings, I told him I loved him. And someday I hope that he and I will share our lives together.

“Hinata?” I heard a familiar voice call my name.

“Oh N-naruto,” I could feel my ears and cheeks turn hot. It’s the first time since the battle with Pain that I’ve talked to him or seen him, “how are you? How do you feel?”

“I’m okay. How are you?” He looks... nervous?

“I’m good... where were you headed?”

“Oh uh I was going on a walk, you know clear my head... I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? It would be nice to have some company... it would be nice to have you a-as my company.” He says while rubbing the back of his head. Wow, he is nervous.

“Like a date?” wait... did that.. did I really just say that? I could faint right here. My stomach twisted and I could feel my cheeks heat up even more.

“Yes actually,” he smiled at me, “one of the many... that’s if you’re okay with that?” His face fell into worry. Was he actually nervous that I would say no? Is he kidding? I never thought he would ask. 

“Hinata?” He pulled me back from my thoughts, obviously worried that I haven’t said anything. 

“Of course Naruto!” I eased his worry.

He stepped forward, his chest was right in front of me, I could feel the heat vibrating off of him. I looked up to him and met his bright blue eyes. He grabbed my hand and pull me up against him, “Look Hinata, I’m sorry I haven’t had the opportunity to talk to you since that day. I am so grateful to you, you stood up for me when you didn’t have to. Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead. I was shocked, feeling his lips on my skin. 

“N-Naruto?” I looked up at him. He smiled at me, I’ve always loved his smile. 

“C’mon then Hinata,” He started walking, my hand still in his.

We walked for hours on end until the sun started setting. We talked about everything, about our very first encounter as children and he told me about his training with Master Jiraiya. He expressed his fondness for Jiraiya and he told me about the Fourth Hokage. I was a bit upset at the thought that anyone would hide that from him. I can’t believe it going so long without truly knowing who your parents are. Even though I have him here next to me, walking hand in hand with him through the new Hidden Leaf I can’t help but think of the latter, what if I didn’t have him with me. What if the village was still in shambles. My heart aches again at the thought, my head hurts and I know it’s noticeable. With my free hand I clutch at my chest, my hand can feel my heart beating really fast, my throat feels dry and I can’t breathe, I try gasping for air but it’s not enough. It feels like I’m sinking.

“Hinata?!” I hear Naruto call out, and everything goes black.

I am back in that nightmare. In this dream, I don’t walk next to Naruto hand in hand. I walk alone, I walk through the destruction of the hidden leaf, I walk while I see countless bodies lying face down, bloody and battered while other villagers are crying over their bodies. The sky is dark and cloudy, except for one spot.   
“Hinata, wake up please.” I hear someone call out. But who? I looked back up to the sky and the spot that was free from darkness is shinning even brighter.   
“Hinata!” I hear the voice even louder and the sky is engulfed by brightness. My nightmare is gone.  
~~

When I come to the room is dimly lit, I am in my bed. I feel around and my hand feels fabric? I look over and see Naruto sitting cross legged with his face in his hands, I hear a slight snore coming from him. He must’ve brought me back home. I do my best to sit up quietly, I see a cup of water next to me and down the drink. I try to set the cup down quietly but my shaky hands fail me, I guess I’m still shaken from earlier. Naruto shifts and rubs his eyes, “Hinata?”

I smile at him, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. He moves to sit in front of me.

“Are you alright? You had what I think was a panic attack, are you okay?” He looks so worried. 

“I’m alright Naruto, I promise.” I try to calm down his anxiety now. 

“Why did you...? What happened?” 

“Naruto, I don’t know if I should tell you.” I was scared that he would think I was being silly, or what he would think. I didn’t want him to worry. 

“Please tell me, I am here to help you, I want you to be okay.”

I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I believe that if it weren’t for him that nightmare would’ve continued. I know that he pulled me out of it, I still can’t shake it. 

“Naruto, I was scared that something would happen to you. I’m so happy you’re okay,” I wrapped my arms around his neck, I couldn’t help the tears flowing out, “I keep having a dream where you don’t make it, and the hidden leaf is still in shambles.” I cry into his shirt.

“Oh, Hinata. I don’t know what to tell you other than you don’t have to think that way. I will protect the hidden leaf, if I can’t what kind of future Hokage would I be?” He pulls my chin up and smiles widely at me. It gives me more ease. 

“I know, I know that now. You took me out of that nightmare. I heard you calling for me as I was unconscious... I just couldn’t bare the thought of losing you...” I spoke softly. It wasn’t the first time I’ve expressed my feelings but I still get nervous. 

Naruto’s hand moved to rest on my cheek, “Hinata, I love you. I promise to keep you safe.” His lips reached mine and all I did was melt in his touch. I thought of nothing but him, my worries were eased. I’ve always trusted and had faith in Naruto, right now is no different.

Naruto will always do what he promises, and that’s what I love the most about him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a certain prompt written let me know! Inbox me or send it to my tumblr: xginata.tumblr.com


End file.
